


Who Does Your Makeup, the Goblin King?

by TaleasOldasTimeandSpace



Series: Yet Another Gratuitously Fluffy Darcyland Soulmate AU [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bucky comes in from the cold trope, Darcyland, F/M, Fluff and Crack, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, he wants Darcy to lend a hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleasOldasTimeandSpace/pseuds/TaleasOldasTimeandSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy really does know better than to smartmouth guys in dark alleys.  Fortunately, her soulmate is an understanding sort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Does Your Makeup, the Goblin King?

**Author's Note:**

> For Kyotii, who provided the pairing and Darcy's words.

Darcy was not stupid.

She graduated _magna cum laude_ from Culver after helping to save Puente Antigo.  When she and Jane moved into Avengers Tower, she enrolled in an accelerated master’s program at NYU, with an eye to turning her mad scientist-wrangling skills into an actual paying job.  For crying out loud, she even understood half of what Jane said when she started babbling about nebulae, wormholes, and quasars.  She hadn’t hung around a slightly-crazed astrophysicist for the last five years without picking up _some_ of the lingo.  It didn’t matter _what_ those idiots Felger and Coombs thought.  She was not stupid.

So when a guy in a tattered hoodie over black tactical gear grabbed her and pulled her into an alley, she managed to unobtrusively hit the panic button in her thumb ring, but refrained from doing anything to obviously antagonize him.  All she needed to do was not die in the time it took for backup to arrive.

She opened her mouth, prepared to grovel shamelessly for her life.  _‘Wow, I thought David Bowie as the Goblin King was hot.  You make eyeliner look even better!’_  

No, Darcy was not stupid.  But apparently her mouth had a death wish.

Her eyes widened, meeting the shocked blue gaze of her alley buddy.  His eyes _were_ really pretty, though.  The black greasepaint smeared around them  _really_ made their intense colour pop, and—

 _Focus, Darcy!_   She gave herself a mental headslap.  _This is_ not _the time to be swooning over the eyes of the guy who just pulled you into a dark alley._ Even though they _were_ dreamy… _No!  Bad Darcy!_

He blinked and shook his head.  She expected him to go back into Menace!Mode, but instead he relaxed, releasing her arms and leaning one hand on the wall behind her like he was chatting her up at a party and not planning on mugging her in a dirty alley.  _‘Well,’_ he drawled, _‘I’m glad you think I’m…hot.  And I’d love to finish this conversation.  But first I need you to get me into the Avengers’ Tower.’_

She leaned back, crossing her arms and smirking up at him.  ‘I don’t think that’s going to be a problem.’

He raised a questioning eyebrow, and she tilted her head to the mouth of the alley.  A shield came flying at him and he whirled, catching it in one hand before it could send him flying into the dumpster.

There was a gasp.  _‘Bucky?!’_

Her alley buddy smirked.  ‘Hey, punk.  I’m ready to come in.’  He tossed the shield back to Steve, who almost missed it.

Darcy blinked.  She’d never seen Captain America _fumble_ catching his shield.  She looked back at Hot-n-Homeless.  ‘Bucky?’

‘James Buchanan Barnes.’  He held out a hand.  She took it, and he pressed a kiss to the back of hers.  ‘And you are?’

‘Darcy.  Darcy Elizabeth Lewis.’

‘A pleasure to meet you, Miss Lewis.’

‘You as well, Sargent Barnes.’

Iron Man landed behind them.  ‘Hey, Darcilicious.  I’m going to have to ask you to step away from the crazy Hydra assassin.'

‘Ex-assassin,’ Bucky interjected, at the same time Steve yelled ‘Brainwashed!’

Without looking away from Bucky, Darcy said, ‘Stark, Rogers, back off.  I’m having a moment with my soulmate.’ 

He really did have beautiful eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky managed to wait until things calmed down a bit to ask Darcy what her Words meant. She immediately sat him down to watch Labrynth. When it was over, he was quite for a long time before saying, 'You're right, Doll. I'm much better looking than that guy.'
> 
> Darcy hit him with a cushion.
> 
> Got a prompt? Leave it below, or [shoot the breeze](https://taleasoldastime-andspace.tumblr.com/ask) on my tumblr.


End file.
